Joyita
Joyita came into this world as an avatar for the complex logic Free-ship Bechimo but he became his own person, a free logic within a larger free logic. (This page grew from the Bechimo page, where it was getting too long) A Complex Logic *Under the Complex Logic Laws, Joyita is forbidden, a condemned AI, an outlawed independent sentient entity *But not all complex logics are condemned: **"Korval has the services of Jeeves, certified sentient by the Scouts”The Gathering Edge, ch 27 Avatar B. Joyita *Bechimo creates an avatar of himself. He calls it "My Presence Project" .Dragon Ship, ch 6 **B. Joyita, Comunications Officer"Dragon Ship, ch 9 "began as a subroutine established by Bechimo *His image in Screen Six: "A beardless man with tight trimmed dark hair, thin lips, wide mouth, and a brown, hard-used face...a touch of stubbled beard...a hint of a moustache...the shadow of a scar on the bridge of the broad nose....two rings of some silvery brown metal...a wide bracelet of the same metal...his jacket of antique cut and color...signs of scuff and wear, some so familiar that Theo understood them to be transposed from her own jacket, inherited from Rig Tranza." " *Joyita interacts with the crew, speaks for Bechimo (initially), serves as linguist, translator, cultural historian, and, to other ships and port authorities, he is another crew member, the comm officer. *Joyita manifests Jermone Joyita's aptitude for languages, and suggests that the crew develop a secret language: "a ship's dialect is a good plan." His Namesake *Named for Bechimo's beloved mentor, Jermone Joyita, introduced to Bechimo by The UncleDragon Ship, ch 19 **In retrospect Bechimo recognizes Jermone Joyita as "his father"Dragon Ship, ch 28 "When he thought of his becoming, Joyita came to mind. The Builders had been input, keyed in stone...But Joyita, he had learned." *"Jermone Joyita’s voice was less sharp-edged than those of the Founders, besides Uncle. Bechimo now could identify the burr and half-tongued habits of the Wikesworlds" *The original Jermone Joyita wore rings, a holdover from his Wikes culture . Joyita Gets Real *As Joyita becomes "real" he gains rings Dragon Ship, ch 35 and bracelets.The Gathering Edge, ch 24 ** -- "that tantalizing hint that Bechimo and Joyita were seperate, individual."Dragon Ship, interlude, or ch 36 in audiobook format *Joyita throughout The Gathering Edge: "Truly, I am not Bechimo, but my own self, Joyita." * How??: “Under the various..challenges of our voyage, I learned and grew...In theory, I should not have been able to grow into my own person...I was not even a download, only a subroutine that needed to do...more...When Bechimo accepted Theo as his True Captain and the bonding was enacted -- that was when the final split occurred. I felt it happen and I knew..." *"Bechimo and I have run exhaustive tests and analyses. We are both stable. We are each unique. We are coexisting in the same environment. It is...unprecedented; nothing like it is mentioned in the literature. And yet, we live."The Gathering Edge, ch 7 *"The comm officer, Bechimo decided, though he was "his own person" reflected the master on whom he was modeled, the mentor who had brought Bechimo to himself, long years ago."The Gathering Edge, ch 23 "Edge of Change" for AI *Scout yo'Vala perceives "an edge of change" regarding outlawed, misunderstood, and/or exploited AI Sentient Beings. "It is as if we are a gathering edge of change that must happen to cure generations of error." *Scout yo'Vala creates a piloting exam for Joyita, who aims for Provisional First Class, the first piloting test for sentient non-organic beings **Win Ton expects to use the test on other AI candidate pilots: "Admiral Bunter might also be tested and certified, if he's still....And there must be others, and so I must not err." **"I—we—are going to be setting a precedent which others may need to follow. It must be above reproach and hold up to the closest scrutiny.” *Joyita receives help from crew and observant guests in developing a credible presence, and a history, with pilot license, and personal papers.The Gathering Edge, ch 27 Category:Characters Category:Ships